


Dragon Dreams

by Aurone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Keith, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Incubus Lance, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, soulmate bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Imagine an AU where the Voltron crew are supernatural creatures of some sort. Lance is an incubus.  Hunk is a gremlin and Keith, well, Keith is a Dragon.  Only he doesn't know it yet.  On Earth, there are hunters that hunt down Others as supernaturals are called.  Keith was raised in an orphanage by some of these hunters.  How is he going to take it when he finds out he is a dragon?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	1. Why'd It Have to be a Dragon?

**Author's Note:**

> One note about Incubi. Incubi have a soulmate with which they can bond. If they enter the dream of their soulmate, they are suddenly, physically transferred to wherever in the world their soulmate is in order to bond. They have to meet their soulmate in real life (versus the dream plane) first in order for this to happen. This could make things interesting for Lance.

Lance and Keith turned down a hallway, trying to escape the soldiers that were bearing down on them. 

Lance said, “I thought this was an abandoned hub.”

Keith replied, “Evidently not. I am going to call for help.”

Lance said, “Good idea.”

Lance shot a soldier who was getting too close. He watched the body clink to the floor. 

While Keith said, into his comm, “We’re pinned down and need some help!”

Shiro replied, “We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

While Keith was distracted calling for help, a galra soldier snuck up on him from behind. Lance spotted the soldier too late to take a shot. The soldier lined up a shot that would have killed Keith had Lance not stepped up and pushed Keith out of the way. Keith hit the floor and turned to look at Lance in time to see him take the bolt to the chest. It blew through his chest, luckily missing anything vital. Lance’s body hit the floor and blood began to pool around him. When Keith regained his feet, he rushed to Lance’s side and saw that he was still breathing. It wasn’t the first time Lance had been hurt but it was the first time since they had called themselves friends. 

_ He took the hit for me. There is so much blood. What if he doesn’t make it. How will I? When are the others going to get here? Lance needs help! He needs to be put into a pod. _

Keith felt a rage come over him like had never felt before. 

_ How dare they? How dare they hurt my friend! _

He felt his body expand as he grew larger. Adam and the other paladins showed up just as Keith released magical energy that decimated all the remaining soldiers. Keith found himself on all fours looking down on everyone and his vision was strange. He let out a loud roar that caused Shiro to cover his ears. 

Adam looked up at Keith and said, “A dragon? It had to be a fucking dragon. I had hoped I was wrong. How are we going to get Lance away from him?”

Shiro, uncovering his ears, said, “What do you mean?”

Adam said, “He’s guarding him and I do not want to end up as a dragon snack. And we need to calm him down so he returns to normal.”

Pidge said, “Well, at least we don’t have to worry about any soldiers. Looks like he took care of all of them.”

Adam replied, “Indeed.”

Shiro approached Keith and said, “I need to see Lance. Will you let me?”

The dragon nodded but watched warily as Shiro looked at the one he protected. Shiro started to pick up Lance and the dragon snapped at him. 

_ No. Mine. _

Shiro pleaded, “He needs medical attention. Let me help him, please.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Keith knew Shiro was right and knew he could trust him. He stepped back and let Shiro take Lance back to his lion and back to the castle. Leaving Adam and the rest to deal with Keith, the dragon. 

Keith thought  _ what happened to me?  _

****

“A dragon. He’s a fucking dragon. I thought he was going to kill us all. I barely got the shields up in time.” Adam said as he sat down on the bed he shared with Shiro.

Shiro, who was finally getting changed out of his armor, replied, “He didn’t know? Hell, I thought dragons were just a myth.”

Adam sighed. “Evidently not. There is at least one more on Earth. Georgi, a fey friend of mine, had one manifest near him. So evidently the myth is real. And by the way, Keith is only half-dragon. His form wasn’t big enough for him to be a full dragon.”

Shiro asked, “They get bigger than that?”

Adam replied, “Much bigger.”

Shiro, slipping on a shirt, asked, “What made him manifest?”

Adam replied, “Probably Lance getting hurt.”

Shiro frowned in confusion and asked, “I thought they only manifested when their treasure was at risk?”

Adam said, “Believe it or not, it seems that Keith’s dragon treasures his people.”

Shiro said, “Hmm. That’s interesting.”

Adam said, “Isn’t it?”

****

Keith looked at himself in the mirror. There were some new marks on his arms and his legs.

Keith thought  _ they look like dragon scales. I hate them. I can’t believe that I am other. . . I am a dangerous animal. I nearly killed Lance and the others. I don’t deserve. . .why? Why did this happen to me? _

Keith quickly got dressed and decided to look in on Lance. No one was in the med bay when he entered. 

_ Lance would hate being alone.  _

Keith sat down in front of the pod. 

Looking up at Lance he said, “I’m sorry. Why? Why did you do that for me? I almost. . . God Lance why?”

Keith scrubbed away the tears that were threatening to fall. The silence echoed around the room, making Keith feel lonelier.

_ I wonder how everyone feels about me being other? I wonder if they will still want me now that they know.  _

Keith curled up in front of the pod. He didn’t want to leave Lance alone, but he was tired, so very tired. 

The next day. . . 

Hunk was sitting in front of the healing pod that Lance was currently in. He had come to relieve Keith so he could get something to eat and take a shower. 

_ Lance almost didn’t make it. There was so much blood. Good thing that incubi are such hardy creatures. They have crap for magic but somehow their bodies take a beating and survive. _

After Keith ate and showered, he walked back into the med bay. He looked like he hadn’t slept in a week. He sat down next to Hunk. 

Hunk, looking at Keith, said, “He’s going to be okay, you know.”

Keith nodded. “But he almost wasn’t. Why? Why did he do that? Why’d he take the shot meant for me?”

Hunk shrugged. “That’s just Lance.”

Keith said softly, “Is he. . . will he still be my friend now that y’all know that I am. . .”

“Are?”

“An other.”

“Why would Lance care?”

“Because everyone knows that others are evil.”

“Come again?”

“Others are evil and should be removed from the Earth.”

“Who fed you that bunk?”

“The orphanage that I was at. They were training us to be hunters before I left to go to the Garrison.”

“Well, they are wrong. Others are not evil.”

“But aren’t they? They turned into monsters.”

“But you’re an other.”

Keith yelled, “I know.”

He clenched his fists and looked like he was about to storm off. 

He looked over at Lance and then looked back at Hunk and softly said, “I am an abomination.”

Hunk shook his head and said, “No. No, you’re not.”

Keith said, “But I almost killed everyone.”

Hunk said, “But you didn’t.”

Keith shook his head and said, “I can’t right now. I’m sorry.”

Hunk nodded and watched as Keith looked back at Lance for a moment and then escaped from the med bay and away from the information he didn’t want to think about. 

****

A couple of days later 

Adam found Keith sitting in the viewing room staring out at the stars. 

Adam, sitting down next to Keith, said, “There you are. Lance should be awake soon.”

Keith said, “Hmm.”

“I thought he was your friend?”

“He is but. . .”

“He doesn’t know, but he will as soon as he sees you.”

Keith nodded. 

Adam sighed. “He’s not going to care. I know you know that Lance is an other.”

Keith said, “But I don’t want him to be afraid of me.”

Adam, confused, said, “What do you mean? No one is afraid of you.”

Keith said, “Yes, they are. I could tell by their faces when I turned. Even you.”

Adam, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder, said, “I’m not afraid of you. I was afraid I couldn’t protect everyone from the magic you unleashed when you turned for the first time. But I did and it only happens the first time a dragon turns.”

Keith mumbled, “What about everyone else?”

Adam replied, “I think they were in shock more than anything. Everyone thought you were a normal, especially with the way you feel about others.” 

Keith said, “I just can’t yet. I need some time to figure all this out first.”

Adam said, “I’ll tell Lance.”

Keith said, Thanks.”

Adam got up and left to go to the med bay while Keith remained trapped in his thoughts looking out at the stars. 

_ We just became friends. I couldn’t stand it if. . . I know they say he won’t but what if he does. I hated him so long because I knew he was some kind of other. But now that we are friends, I don’t want to mess this up.  _

***

Lance woke up slowly and fell out of the pod. He felt his momentum towards the floor stop as someone caught him.

Hunk said, “How are you doing, buddy?”

Lance croaked out, “Tired. Hungry.”

Shiro said, “Let Coran check you over and then we can get you settled for some rest.”

Lance nodded. Lance looked around the room, searching for Keith, as Coran began his diagnostics.

_ Where’s Keith? Did. . . he not make it? Was I too late. He can’t be . . . can he? _

Coran said, “Your heart rate is up, my boy. What’s wrong?”

Lance croaked out, “Where’s Keith?”


	2. Where's Keith

Adam responded, “He’s fine.”

Lance asked, “Then why isn’t he here? Doesn’t he care if I am alright?”

Shiro replied, “Of course he cares.”

Lance asked, “Then why isn’t he here? I thought we were friends.”

Adam shrugged. “He is having a hard time.”

Lance said, “With what? I am the one that almost died.”

Adam said, “You’ll just have to talk to him, Lance.”

Lance sighed. “I’m tired. I am going to go lay down.”

Everyone hugged Lance and then Hunk helped him to his room to lay down. 

As they walked down the hall, Lance asked, “What happened? Why is Keith avoiding me?”

Hunk replied, “You should ask Keith.”

“I would if I could but he has seemed to make a point of not being here.”

Hunk sighed. “He found out that he was an other and he isn’t taking it well.”

“Oh, is that all? Why is he avoiding me specifically? He has to know that I don’t care what he is.”

“I really don’t know why he is avoiding you. It seems mixed up in him accepting himself.”

“Weird. By the way, what is he?”

“I should let him tell you that.”

“Hunk.”

“Alright, he is a dragon.”

“A dragon? I thought those were extinct. I thought the hunters killed them all.”

“I did too, but we saw him change. He killed all the galra soldiers. It was how we were able to get you out in time.”

They came to a stop in front of Lance’s room. 

“Wow, a dragon. That’s pretty cool. Better than being an incubus.”

“Nothing wrong with what you are, man. It is probably what saved your life. The fact that you guys are so hardy.”

“Maybe. Hey, I thought dragons only changed when their hoard was in danger.”

“Mmmhm.”

“That means. . . no. . . that can’t be right. . . that would make. . . what is Keith’s hoard?”

“For sure? You. In reality, probably all of us. It seems that Keith’s hoard is not physical items he keeps, but the people he knows and cares about.”

Lance blushed. “I can’t. . . I can’t think about this right now. I need some sleep.” 

“Going to do some dream walking, huh?”

“Have to. I am starving and I need the energy to finish healing.”’

Hunk helped Lance into his room and onto his bed. He turned off the room’s lights before he left. 

Hunk said, “Sweet dreams.” as he exited Lance’s room. 

He turned to head towards the kitchen and ran into Keith in the hallway.

Hunk said, “You should have come. Lance was really upset that you weren’t there.”

Keith said, “I know. I just. . . I don’t. . . how does anyone accept that they are not human?”

“Well, most of us were brought up knowing that we were some kind of supernatural being. So it wasn’t a shock like it was for you.”

“You too, Hunk? Is everyone on this ship an other?”

“Yes, I think so. I am a gremlin, but it's not my place to tell you what the others are. They can tell you if they want you to know.”

Keith nodded. 

Hunk said, “You are going to have to talk to Lance at some point. Sooner would be better than later. He is more understanding than you think.”

“I know.”

“Please just talk to him. It would be sad for your friendship to end this way.”

“I will. . . I just need some time.”

Hunk nodded. “I understand. But it really hurt him, you know. I think for a minute there he thought you died. You should have seen the pain on his face. It was awful. Don’t do anything like this again to him, okay?”

Keith nodded. “Okay. I promise. I’ll talk to him as soon as I get myself all sorted out.”

“That’s good.”

Hunk started towards the kitchen and Keith went to find somewhere he could be alone and think. He chose the room with the picture window looking out to space. He stared into the darkness littered with stars and let his jumbled thoughts tumble through his head. 

_I was brought up to believe that others were evil. That I should track them down and kill them. But. . . I could never harm Shiro. . .Hunk. . . or Lance. They aren't evil. Well, Lance is annoying, but not evil. Has everything I have ever been taught a lie? And now I find out that I am one? How do I? And why am I avoiding Lance? It's not like he cares what I am. Why do I care so much about what he thinks of me?_   


Keith shook his head and then laid his head on his knees. He sorted through what he knew about his friends and what he had been taught.  He looked up from the window and wondered _ What time is it? Have I missed dinner? Do I care? _

He continued to stare out into space until he heard someone enter the room. He looked over to find Shiro looking at him.

Shiro, walking towards Keith, asked, “Are you alright? You missed dinner.”

Keith, looking down, replied, “I did?”

“Mmhmm. Lance thinks you are avoiding him.”

“I’m not. I just needed. . . time.” 

Shiro sat down beside Keith. “What’s wrong, brother? I thought you two were getting along?”

“We were . . . are. I just don’t want things to change because I am different.”

“Lance seems like he would be the last person to judge you for being different. It’s not like he is a normal either.”

“I know. . . I just feel different.”

“But are you different?”

“What?”

“Are you different than you were yesterday? Have you changed?”

“Yes. I’m. . .”

“No. Are you different? Has how you feel about people changed? Do you dislike Hunk or Lance now?”

“What?!” No, of course not. But I am not normal, Shiro. I am this evil thing that can kill people.”

Shiro sighed. “You are not evil. Just because you are not a normal does not automatically make you bad. Do you think Lance is evil?”

Keith finally looked up at Shiro. “What?! No. He’s my friend. He risked his life for me.”

“But he’s an other and evil according to you.”

“I. . . eh. . . I’ve been stupid. Haven’t I?”

“Hmm. I wouldn’t say stupid but unnecessarily worried. You really should go talk to Lance. He’s the one you have hurt with all of this.”

“Yeah, I probably owe him an apology.” 

“Probably.”

“Do you know what kind of other he is?”

“Who?”

“Lance.”

“No, I’ve never asked him. It never made much difference to me what he was. I figured if he thought I needed to know or if it made some kind of difference to the team that he would tell me.”

Keith nodded. 

Shiro said, “You could ask him, you know. If you really wanted to know. He would probably tell you. He doesn’t seem the type to hide what he is.”

“I don’t . . . think I could do that. Especially now.”

Shiro shrugged. “He’ll forgive you. If you ask.”

Keith sighed. “I know.” 

_ But I don’t know how to ask or even if I deserve to ask for forgiveness. He thought I was dead? I can’t. . . I never thought. Being friends with someone is so hard.  _

Keith asked, “Shiro, are you a normal? Hunk said everyone one the ship was an other. Did he mean you too?”

Shiro nodded.

“How do you know?”

Shiro pulled out the rings from underneath his shirt. “I have these.”

“What are they even for?”

“They are soulmate rings. All others have them. The ring will only fit on your soulmate’s hand.”

Keith pulled out his set. “I have them too.”

Shiro nodded. “Mother got them for us before she left.”

“I don’t want to talk about her.”

“Ok. We don’t have to.”

Keith fingered the rings around his neck.

_ I have a soulmate. I wonder if I will ever meet them? What if we never get back to Earth? _

Keith said, “What if we never meet them?”

“Who?”

“Our soulmates.”

“I believe that we will. It is another reason I am fighting the galra. I want to find my soulmate and give them the opportunity for a happy life.”

Keith nodded but looked away from Shiro. 

_ I don’t need a soulmate. Imagine living with another other. I don’t know if I could. I have hated them for so long. Could everything they told me at the orphanage be wrong?  _

Shiro put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “You know everything is going to work out, right? All you need to do is talk to Lance.”

Keith thought  _ Talk to Lance. Talk to Lance. Everyone wants me to talk to Lance. What if I don’t want to talk to him? _

Shiro stood up. “It’s been a long day. I am headed to bed. I suggest you do the same.”

Keith nodded and watched his brother leave the room. 

_ He’s right. I should go to bed. Maybe things will be better in the morning.  _

Keith stopped by the kitchen for a snack and then headed to his room. He made sure his door was locked before stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed. He found himself dreaming of his old cabin in the desert. He climbed up on the roof of the old ramshackle building that he had shared with his brother and his father. He stared up at the familiar stars. Suddenly he realized he was not alone. He looked down off the roof to see Lance looking up at him. 


End file.
